


Tömegnyomor

by Kcsr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bus Sex, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Molestation, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcsr/pseuds/Kcsr
Summary: Sziasztok!Ezúttal egy elég érdekes lemont hoztam el nektek a kedvenc haikyuu fiúmról Aonéről.Sok szórakozást kívánok mindenkinek hozzá❤
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader





	Tömegnyomor

A mai nap is csendes volt. Már amennyire csendesnek lehet hívni egy edzéssel teli napot.  
A vonat haladásának hangja szinte elveszett a hazamenni kívánó összezsugorodott tömeg több száz kibeszélendő témái mellett. Az emberek alacsonyak, a diáklányok pedig védtelenek voltak… vagyis egy kivételével, aki inkább úgy gondolta átveszi a főszerepet. A vékony aranyos test meglepően jól átfért a réseken, míg megtalálta azt, akit ez idáig keresett. A célpont a tettes előtt állt méghozzá háttal bár a nagy zsúfoltságban ezt még a résztvevőknek is nehéz megállapítani.  
A kicsike női kéz ezúttal egy feszes izmos testrészt érintett, ami meglepő tulajdonos számára.  
~Az Én?~ A cselekedet először mozgásra késztette a fiút, de gyorsan rájött, hogy nevetséges és felesleges lenne védekezés. Másfelől még akart is volna meglepődöttségétől és zavartarától kővé dermedt. Az eddig morcosnak ható, de mégis nyugodt arc paradicsom árnyalatot vett föl az ajkak gyorsan szorosan összezárultak nehogy egy felesleges hang kijöjjön abból. A nagy a tenyér továbbra is a fogódzkodón maradt annyi különbséggel hogy összeszorult, mint feszültség levezetés. Az ismeretlen tettes rutinosnak érződött bár a fiúsokkal inkább figyelt arra, hogy a zaklatója mit tervez vele. A kéz a kiküszöbölte az edzőnadrág zavartan távolságtartó mibenlétét és a csupasz bőr érintésének módját választotta. Nem a legextrémebb dolog, ami ezen a vonaton történt de Aone számára bizonyosan az volt. Nem beszélve arról, hogy egy távolságtartó fiúnak egy ilyen kis érintés is elég ahhoz, hogy felszínre hozza vágyait. És persze ezt a tettes is nagyon jól tudta…  
~Miért csinálja ezt? Miért pont velem? Nem hiszem, hogy én lennék a legalkalmasabb erre…~  
A fehér hajacska enyhe szorítását követően a lejjebb húzott fej eléggé alacsony szinten volt ahhoz, hogy létre lehessen hozni a kommunikációt.  
\- Ne félj Aone-san… tökéletes vagy - a kisebb lehelettel érkező csábos üzenet hatására az izgatott fiú kicsit remegni kezdett.  
-M..mi?- Aone próbált értelmes szavakat megfogalmazni, de ebben a helyzetben még nehezebb volt, mint általában.  
Ne aggódj… ez meg új neked. – A fiú egy gyors bólintással válaszolt.  
Már kemény vagy? - A válasz megint egy bólintásban nyilvánult meg…  
Anonét még sohasem érintették meg ilyen szándékkal nem hitte, hogy vágyik rá, de ha most, már ha is nem így gondolja túlságosan publikus ez így első alkalomra.  
N..ne itt- Mondta akadozva a fiú- kérlek… a most már ismerősnek ható tettes megállt és folytatta a kínos párbeszédet.  
Hol?  
Aone tudta, hogy egyhamar nem tudja kibeszélni magát ebből a szituációból és már azt sem tudta igazán, hogy ki akar e kerülni… talán túlságosan élvezi.  
~ Miért velem?...én nem tudom~  
Aone erejének nagy részét arra fordította, hogy végre szembe állhasson a lánnyal. ~Y/N~ ismerte fel a fiú tapogatóját, aki a csapat új menedzsere volt. A tettes harcos sokkolta határozatlanabbá vált. Remegett szívverését szinte hallotta a hozzányomódott fiú. A játékos nem tudta, hogy Mit mondjon igazából nem is tudta teljesen összerakni a töredékek homályos darabjait végül úgy döntött, hogy kimondja a gondolatait miközben a fenyegető arckifejezése egyre vörösebbé vált. - Miért én?  
Az alacsonyabb lány lenézett majd meg próbálta meg fogom az a válaszát.  
\- Mert… aranyos vagy.  
~Mit értesz ez alatt?...Aranyos? Én?~  
\- Nálam! Mondta határozottan, de mégis elpirulva Aone.  
\- Mi? Csodálkozott a lány miközben észrevette, hogy a megfelelő megállónál vannak.

Aone gondolkodás nélkül ragadta meg osztálytársnője kezét és kicsit erősen, de kellemesen húzta maga után a vonatról való gyors leszállás érdekében. Szorított ugyan az idő, de az akció sikeresnek Eszti a sikeres volt és pár perccel azután már farkasszemet nézett a két fél az állomás közepén. Aone arca komoly volt, de hihetetlenül piros is, aminek hatására még a tapogató is zavartabb lett.  
\- Nálam! Ismételte meg a férfi.  
Az elkövető aranyosan lesütötte a szemét majd ezúttal ő felelt egy borítással.


End file.
